De la haine à l'amour
by Chini-chan
Summary: On sait tous que Katsuki déteste Izuku. Mais comprend-on réellement pourquoi ? Et est-ce vraiment la seule chose qu'il ressent pour le jeune Midoriya ? *cette fiction est une tentative de réponse et un charmant délire à propos de l'évolution de leur relation à tous les deux* (spoil jusqu'à la fin de la saison 2 et ne tient pas compte du manga après la dite fin) (KatsuDeku) [OS]


**Rating :** T (pour langage violent… On dit merci Katsuki ?)

 **Pairing :** KatsuDeku (Homophobes, pas besoin de vous indiquer la sortie j'imagine ?)

 **Disclaimer :** A mon grand regret, MHA n'est pas à moi mais à Kōhei Horikoshi. (Non parce que clairement, j'en aurais fait un yaoi depuis longtemps s'il m'appartenait.)

 **De la haine à l'amour**

Katsuki détestait Izuku. Ça, tout le monde pouvait vous le dire. Même lui n'hésitait pas à le clamer haut et fort.

Ç'avait commencé en primaire.

Izuku serait bien incapable de vous dire pourquoi. Car Kacchan était Kacchan. C'était son ami. La personne grâce à qui il n'était pas seul. La personne qu'il suivait dans toutes ses aventures. La personne avec qui il s'amusait. La personne qui le protégeait. Alors quand ? Quand les choses avaient-elles commencé à virer au drame ?

Si vous demandez à Katsuki, il vous répondra sans doute que tout avait débuté lorsque toute la classe avait appris que Deku n'avait pas d'alter. Tout était devenu clair et limpide dans leurs esprits d'enfants. Deku n'avait pas d'alter. Deku était différent. Deku ne pourrait jamais réaliser son rêve. Lui et ses putains d'yeux brillants d'admiration pour AllMight. Lui et sa connerie d'enthousiasme. S'en était risible. Oui, Katsuki vous aurait sûrement répondu que tout a commencé à cause de cette douce ironie tragique et de cette pensée. Cette réflexion de trop qui lui avait révélé son ami sous un nouveau jour. Incapable. Inutile. Bon à rien. Deku.

Car si ces petites blagues d'enfants n'étaient destinées qu'à amuser la galerie, elles n'étaient, en somme, pas bien méchantes. Elles soulignaient cependant déjà la différence de son ami le faisant pointer du doigt et montrant son incapacité à faire partie des 80% de la population possédant un alter avant même que l'on connaisse le résultat de son test. Ce qui explique sûrement pourquoi l'esprit de Katsuki avait dérivé jusqu'à cette pensée, cette fameuse réflexion : « Tu es le plus faible Deku », changeant ainsi définitivement la vision qu'il avait de son ami.

Mais sa haine ne vient pas de là. Non. A ce moment-là, certes, sa popularité auprès de ses camarades était agréable mais il appréciait encore passer du temps avec le petit Midoriya. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Deku avait continué à rester avec son petit groupe d'ami.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce jour. Ce jour où le feu avait été mis aux poudres.

Il avait chuté d'un putain de tronc d'arbre de merde et il était tombé dans l'eau d'assez haut. Il avait eu peur, certes, mais il était entier. Et surtout, il était fort. Il était impressionnant. Son alter était puissant. Il était le leader de leur groupe. Evidemment qu'il n'avait rien.

Pourtant Izuku était descendu et lui avait tendu la main. Et lui, le faible et pathétique sans-alter, avait osé croire qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Nerd de merde ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Oui. La haine qu'il avait contre Deku avait commencé par une blessure d'orgueil. Du moins c'est ce que Katsuki préférait se dire. _Préférait_ , oui. Car une autre explication le hantait. Une qu'il refusait d'admettre car ça signifiait dénigrer son propre rêve. Car il avait compris une chose ce jour-là.

Izuku était fait pour être un héros et ce, bien plus que lui. Cette façon de s'inquiéter… Cette main tendue… Toute la gentillesse de l'enfant débordant de son regard… Toute cette bonne volonté… ça avait retourné l'estomac de Katsuki. Son ami était fait pour ça. C'était évident. Il avait compris la signification de ce regard et avait réalisé la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et le jeune bambin.

Katsuki trouvait les héros cool et admirait AllMight presque autant qu'Izuku (bien que de façon moins hardcore que ce dernier), le prenant ainsi comme modèle et voulant, de ce fait, devenir un héros lui aussi. Izuku s'inquiétait vraiment pour les autres et voulait les sauver tout en admirant les héros capables de ce genre d'exploits.

Izuku avait ce que lui n'avait pas. Izuku était-il meilleur que lui ? Non ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

Mais ce n'est pas là que l'explosion de haine s'était produite.

Non. Celle-là, elle avait eu lieu quand son ami c'était dressé face à lui, _à lui_ , pour protéger un gamin avec lequel le blondinet s'amusait. Ce connard de nerd se permettait de jouer aux héros sans alter. Il le trahissait en s'opposant à lui. Et ça, ça lui avait fait mal. Car les yeux trop verts de son camarade l'avaient transpercé. Il ne le regardait pas avec admiration comme d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas un peu de gêne au fond des yeux comme s'était le cas lorsque Katsuki l'embêtait. Non. Ce qu'y lisait l'enfant à l'alter explosif, c'était de la peur et un franc désaccord. Un regard brouillé par des larmes que l'enfant n'avait pas comprises. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de comprendre, lui, c'était que son plus vieil ami se révoltait contre lui pour un gosse qu'il connaissait à peine. Une pointe de jalousie et un flot de rage l'avaient envahi. La différence entre eux se faisait de plus en plus marquée. Bakugou ne pouvait simplement le supporter. Alors il avait cogné son ami. Il l'avait cogné en étant convaincu que la distance entre eux serait réduite quand le petit vert devrait abandonner ses rêves. Il savait, il était convaincu que la violence réduirait le rêve du jeune Midoriya en cendres, que celui-ci se rendrait compte de sa faiblesse et qu'il serait dépassé par l'individu incroyable qu'était le petit blond. Qu'il se remettrait à le suivre et à ne suivre que lui, le regardant de nouveau avec admiration.

Oui. C'était bien à ce moment-là que Katsuki avait commencé à haïr le petit garçon. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé de continuer à le harceler pour qu'il arrête de rêver. Il voulait anéantir la concurrence, détruire ce qui lui faisait de l'ombre alors que la source de la dite ombre n'était rien par rapport à lui.

Et puis était arrivé cet après-midi alors qu'il n'était qu'au collège. L'explosif avait beau savoir que le nerd n'avait jamais renoncé à ses rêves, il n'aurait pas cru que ce stupide gamin se serait élancé pour l'aider. D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas de son aide. De son stupide sourire qui l'avait rassuré. De la peur qui lui tordait deux fois plus les entrailles car son ancien ami était menacé. Non Katsuki ne voulait pas de tout ça.

Ensuite, le blond avait retrouvé son camarade à Yuei sans comprendre pourquoi. Comment diable ce foutu nerd avait-il réussi à être dans sa classe sans alter ? Puis le blond avait appris la nouvelle. Deku avait un alter. Toutes ces années, il s'était foutu de sa gueule. Toutes ces années il lui avait menti. Toutes ces années… Katsuki n'avait alors pas compris quels sentiments s'étaient emparés de lui durant l'instant de cette réalisation. Plus tard, il y avait réfléchi et avait conclu que ses sentiments étaient un curieux mélange de trahison profonde et de colère de s'être laissé abusé.

Oui, Katsuki détestait Deku. Et il s'était mis à le haïr quand il était devenu ami avec cette pouffiasse qui annulait la gravité. Il l'avait haï quand les joues du jeune vert étaient devenues un peu plus rouges alors qu'il parlait à cette foutue tête de champignon châtain. Et il n'avait fait que le haïr toujours un peu plus quand il avait constaté qu'il s'éloignait de lui pour devenir amis avec leurs camarades. Mais le pire, ç'avait été quand la pouffiasse s'était mise à utiliser son surnom. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de l'appeler Deku. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait. Supporter les commentaires désobligeants, admiratifs à propos de ce maudit nerd ou autres, ça il pouvait le faire même si certains le mettaient dans une rage folle. Mais supporter de voir qu'une salope châtain se permettait d'étioler un peu plus le lien qu'il avait avec son ancien meilleur ami ? Ça c'était juste impossible, intolérable, inadmissible.

Pourtant le blond n'avait pas réagi. Il avait gardé le silence, ravalant la boule coincée dans sa gorge, serrant ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles entaillent sa chair.

Puis il avait perdu contre son ancien ami. Il avait… Perdu. Lui. Alors qu'il était incroyable, il avait échoué. Alors il avait juré devant Deku qu'il allait devenir le numéro un. Parce qu'il savait qu'il y arriverait ainsi. Et, plongé dans sa haine, il n'avait pas voulu croire les explications du jeune homme. Ce n'est que bien longtemps après cette confrontation et cette promesse que le jeune Bakugou avait compris l'importance des mots d'Izuku et surtout, la place que celui-ci lui avait donné en lui avouant son secret.

Et avant ça, il y avait eu le tournoi sportif. Il avait pu constater là encore à quel point le nerd avait évolué. Cette petite merde apprenait vite (la preuve, il savait réutiliser ses mouvements). Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas ce qui avait provoqué sa colère. Le déferlement de rage qu'il avait ressenti était né lors du combat opposant Izuku et cet abruti de double face. Izuku avait recommencé il avait abîmé son corps pour aider un « ami ». Crétin de nerd jouant aux héros. Pourquoi aller aussi loin pour aider le congelé ? Pourtant ce n'est pas à cet instant que son désarroi avait été suscité.

Ça, c'était venu lors de son combat à lui. Déjà qu'il était furieux que cet enfoiré d'esquimau cramé ne se donne pas à fond contre lui (Non mais pour qui il le prenait à la fin ? Il était bien plus fort que Deku. Il _méritait_ que son adversaire se donne à fond.) voilà qu'en plus Deku encourageait l'autre bâtard. Son cœur avait vacillé, sa rage s'était déchainée. Il avait gagné, hein ? Quelle blague. Il avait perdu. Double face ne s'était pas donné à fond, Deku ne l'avait pas encouragé ni regardé avec admiration. Son cœur était lourd. Il n'acceptait pas cette victoire. Ce titre ne lui convenait pas.

Enfin, il y avait eu ce combat. Ce combat contre AllMight qu'il avait mené aux côtés d'Izuku. Pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait fui. Il voulait se battre, prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Bien meilleur que le héros que Deku admirait et que lui-même admirait aussi. Il voulait le dépasser. Oui, Katsuki voulait gagner. Au point que son ancien ami l'aide, au point de se blesser pour y arriver, au point de s'évanouir et que Deku le sauve. Pour être honnête, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment il suffisait au vert d'avancer pour gagner. Pourtant Izuku était revenu le chercher. Ça le faisait chier dans un sens mais il savait que c'était dans la nature du vert et, pour une fois, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Car il était sûr que lui aussi aurait fait la même chose si la situation avait été inversée. Oui. Contre toute attente, Katsuki aurait aussi secouru son camarade.

Lorsque le blond se réveilla, il ne ressentit aucune colère bouillonnant en lui. Pour une fois, il était calme. Son visage était détendu. Ses membres, bien que lourds, ne le faisaient pas souffrir tant qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Il se redressa lentement et pu constater qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, teintée des couleurs du crépuscule. Son regard tomba sur Deku, endormi. Son ami d'enfance respirait doucement et semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Si profond qu'il rappela un certain personnage de conte au jeune homme à l'alter explosif. Bakugou sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement lorsqu'une pensée un peu spéciale traversa son esprit. Deku n'était pas une putain de princesse et lui… Lui était loin d'être un de ces stupides princes charmants en collant.

Pourtant… Pourtant le jeune Bakugou se fit la réflexion que ça lui plairait sûrement d'embrasser le vert. Parce qu'il savait qu'un baiser voulait dire « Tu es à moi. » et que Deku était à lui. Il savait, au plus profond de lui-même, que toute la haine qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de lui n'était pas due qu'à son orgueil. Cependant, il s'aperçut assez rapidement qu'il la devait aussi à tous les non-dits dont il était responsable, à toutes les émotions auxquelles il n'avait pas fait attention tant elles se noyaient dans sa colère.

Maintenant, il comprenait. Deku était à lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, malgré le fait que ce nerd serait sûrement un héros capable de le dépasser, il l'aimait, tout simplement. Parce que le jeune homme allongé là, inconscient, était le reflet de ce qu'il n'était pas et qu'il le complétait. Parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui lorsqu'il allait bien. Parce que ce microbe avait des putains d'yeux trop brillants. Merde. Il était jaloux et possessif malgré la nature du nabot, il voulait le garder pour lui, ne pas le voir se blesser pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui (même pour lui d'ailleurs).

Il voulait que Deku échoue. Il voulait le voir réussir.

Il le détestait lui et son putain de sourire, sa saloperie d'héroïsme, ses stupides grands yeux. Il l'aimait pour tout ça.

Il voulait le démolir. Il n'en était plus capable désormais.

Deku avait été son partenaire. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné et avait frappé AllMight en dépit de toute l'admiration qu'il lui portait pour sauver le blond. Merde. Comment pourrait-il de nouveau le blesser après ça ? Car rien ne l'obligeait à frapper son héros pour réussir l'exercice.

« Nerd de merde, susurra-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je te déteste alors que tu m'as donné tout ça ?

Alors ne le fais pas.

L'explosif tourna instantanément sa tête vers son ami, éveillé depuis sûrement plusieurs minutes - peut-être n'avait-il même jamais dormi.

Et comment je fais enfoiré ? Comment je fais pour arrêter de te haïr ? J'y ai été habitué depuis si longtemps, reprit Katsuki.

De la même façon que celle que j'utilise pour ne pas te rendre ta haine, répondit le possesseur du One-for-All avec un sourire tendre.

Tu… Ne me hais pas ?

Non, Kacchan, je ne te hais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne pense pas que ça arrive un jour. Je t'admire tu sais, j'ai envie de te dépasser.

Es-tu stupide abruti de mes deux ? Je te laisserai pas faire ! Tu vas continuer à suivre gentiment mes pas et à regarder mon dos comme le connard de Deku que tu es.

Le jeune Midoriya ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à cette déclaration avant de reprendre :

Je te suis depuis tant de temps Kacchan… Je ne veux plus marcher derrière toi tu sais ? Je veux marcher à tes côtés.

Je sais, lâcha l'autre après un court silence. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas stupide nerd. Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, ce serait même légitime. Explique moi pourquoi tu ne me hais pas autant que moi je te déteste, Izuku.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'enragé avait utilisé le prénom du vert. Il goutait de nouveau les syllabes qu'il n'avait plus prononcées depuis le jour où il l'avait affublé de ce surnom grotesque. Le rendu était étrange. Ça ne lui paraissait pas naturel. C'était presque désagréable en fait. Mais c'était important. Deku devait comprendre combien cette question le troublait.

Parce que tu es important pour moi Kacchan, répondit finalement Izuku. La preuve en est que j'utilise toujours ce surnom malgré toutes ces années… Je ne te déteste pas parce que tu as été mon premier héros. Tu as toujours été cool, n'a jamais accepté d'abandonner et tu m'as protégé. Alors non, Katsuki, je n'arrive pas à te haïr. »

Le susnommé peinait à croire ses oreilles. Son ancien ami venait de lui avouer indirectement que leur lien était inaltérable et qu'il avait réussi à le marquer tout comme le vert l'avait marqué en enflammant sa rage et en développant ainsi sa combativité. En outre, il l'avait appelé lui aussi par son prénom prénom qui prenait une toute autre résonnance dans la bouche du plus petit. Il semblait plus doux et presque tendre.

Il voulait embrasser ce maudit nerd. Il voulait vérifier que la tendresse qui lui était destinée était celle qu'il souhaitait. Mais surtout, il voulait que Deku continue à lui sourire de cette façon. Pas un sourire de héros mais celui, plus tendre, de quelqu'un qui aime. Alors Katsuki ne bougea pas et se contenta de fixer son camarade en silence pendant que ce dernier se redressait. Puis Deku se leva et se planta à côté de son lit en lui tendant la main. Son odeur troublait le blond, tout comme son sourire qui atteignait ses yeux et il s'obstina à regarder l'appendice tendu vers lui.

Ce geste aurait dû agacer Katsuki et pourtant… Pourtant, il saisit la main qu'on lui tendait et il tira dessus. Ses lèvres cognèrent celles de son partenaire qui, surprit, ouvrit un peu plus ses grands yeux.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait craqué (l'émotion due à leur victoire ? à la révélation du Deku ?) mais putain qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Les lèvres de son homologue étaient un peu rêches mais elles lui convenaient parfaitement. Oui, Katsuki était bel et bien tombé amoureux d'Izuku. Il ne pouvait plus le nier ou l'enterrer sous un tas de rage. Ce qu'il expérimentait était bien trop fort, bien trop juste. Alors il continua et approfondit un peu plus le baiser sans que l'autre ne le repousse.

Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à laisser de l'air à l'autre et qu'il se recula, le jeune Midoriya n'en menait pas large. Des joues pivoines que Katsuki avait envie de croquer au regard langoureux que le garçon lui lançait, tout était fait pour que le blond ressente le besoin de recommencer. Alors il ne s'en priva pas. Il se fichait de la réaction que pourrait avoir Recovery Girl si elle les surprenait. Rien ne comptait plus que les lèvres de Deku contre les siennes. Le blond était presque étonné de sa soudaine voracité. Une envie viscérale lui nouait le ventre tandis qu'il posait encore et encore ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais.

Pourtant, il dut bien se détacher du petit vert pour le laisser à nouveau respirer. Lorsque celui-ci retrouva enfin une respiration qui n'était pas sifflante, il fixa son ami avant de lâcher :

« Kacchan, je crois que je t'aime. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Son souffle s'était coupé et il n'arrivait pas à le reprendre.

« Idiot de Deku, dit-il finalement en l'attirant encore plus près de lui. T'es à moi maintenant. Laisse plus les autres abrutis te tourner autour, pigé ? »

Le petit vert hocha la tête, plongeant un peu plus son nez dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son petit-ami. Et il savait. Il savait que malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes, malgré le fait que le blond ne lui ait pas avoué ses sentiments (Izuku savait toutefois qu'un jour, cela viendrait), malgré la rivalité qui les unirait toujours, malgré les problèmes qui les attendait, Kacchan serait à ses côtés.

Parce que Kacchan était à lui autant qu'il était à Kacchan. Parce qu'ils étaient des héros et qu'ensemble, ils pourront affronter tous les dangers à grands coups de « Crève* ».

 **FIN**

* soit _Shine_ , l'expression favorite de notre charmant blondinet pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris

N.d.a : Oui, je l'admets, mon Katsuki est OOC et la fin et beaucoup trop mielleuse mais je n'avais pas envie de finir sur une dispute ou autre et les fanfictions sont là pour faire rêver alors j'en profite. J'espère toutefois que cette histoire vous aura plu et que vous avez passé un agréable moment. A la prochaine j'espère, Chini.

(P.S. : Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.)


End file.
